Confesión
by Haresyne
Summary: Especial de San Valentín: Los pensamientos de Nico Yazawa son rivales de los de Platón, Sócrates, Aristóteles y todos los malditos filósofos de la antigua Grecia. Al carajo con el amor, este día me lo paso por la raja.


**Un especial para todos los corazones rotos en san valentín. Aclaro que no estoy enamorada de nadie, pero cuando se trata de desamor, Haresyne sale en el diccionario como sinónimo. ¡Arriba los idiotas que se confesaron este día y fueron rechazados!, venga, tómenlo con media taza de agua y una cucharada de humor, luego revuelva a gusto.**

 **Adiós :B/**

* * *

.

 **Confesión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gota a gota, sacio mi alma de dolor; No sé si deba llamar a esto vacío, porque creo que esto que siento no lo es. El vacío no se siente, el vacío no es nada, el vacío no duele, pero, ¿por qué no lo siento?, debido a todo, entonces, ¿qué es esto? Puede ser que la soledad me consuma cual adicta al cigarrillo, así de simple, así de mortal. ¿Pero por qué me hace daño a mí?, la soledad me consume, no yo a ella.

Mi mente sabe dar vueltas y vueltas a cualquier simple pensamiento, y lo hace complejo. Dijo una vez Sherlock Holmes que los casos con las pistas más sencillas son los más complejos. Hay cosas que entiendo gracias a la ausencia de ciertas personas, y cuando digo que ciertas, hablo de todas. Me hallo a mí misma sin el bullicio de almas impías e ignorantes de la belleza de lo simple. Como ahora, cuando escribo esto; me encuentro a oscuras, sólo escucho el ruido sordo y corto de las teclas, eso y mi respiración calmada.

Yo detesto, y no porque quiera, pero realmente me asquea: esa gente que dice sufrir, esa gente que no conoce el verdadero significado de esa simple palabra, igual de compleja si queremos darle un sentido lógico. ¿Qué es sufrir?, ¿es ser un desgraciado de la vida?, pues en base a lo que siento, a lo que he vivido, hay gente que está muerta en alma, aun caminando sin un propósito, y lastimosamente, sin conocer el calvario en el que habitan. No recuerdo cuando, pero un día me di cuenta de que yo era igual. Mi más grande sentido pésame a mis falsas convicciones, a mis deseos vacíos, aún me duele, debo aceptar, viví con aquellos sueños casi toda mi corta vida, la cual deseo siga de a poco a poco, convertirse en una larga y muy plena.

Tampoco recuerdo cuando fue que me convertí en lo que soy, y cuando dejé de ser lo que fui, pero me agradezco a mí misma haber abierto los ojos y dejar de caminar en un terreno lleno de minas mortales.

Mis principios en base a personalidad son lo mismo, mis pensamientos cambiaron todos sus principios de lugar.

Y lo acepto todo, mis defectos y mis lados buenos, el ser perfeccionista, pero egoísta, el ser narcisista, pero con un lado amable y sensible, que, aun siendo pequeño, está intacto. El llegar a mí lado más pútrido y temerario, convirtiéndome en algo más que sólo un demonio insensato de la existencia, llegando a ser racista y déspota. Y después de todo eso, estoy orgullosa de mí. Porque soy capaz de aceptarlo, claro que, para mis adentros, puesto a que nadie más que yo es capaz de comprenderme a mí, cómo yo no puedo comprender el porqué de otros. Está bien si sólo me entiendo a mí, y no a los demás, porque quizás ellos estén pensando y haciendo lo mismo.

Una cosa pequeña me llevó a otra más grande; un corazón roto, una decepción amorosa.

Alguna vez, confesé mis sentimientos a Maki, está bien. No tengo de que avergonzarme, yo no la presioné a nada. Ella me rechazó, y lo acepté. Aún me duele, y me lastima aún más que no sea yo quien ahora esté a su lado. Duramente, no he podido olvidarla, pero esto es algo que me ha hecho más fuerte. Además, ella no es la única pelirroja sexy en este mundo, un ejemplo de lo que les hablo: Alina Kovalenko. No hablamos el mismo idioma, pero algún día me la voy a ligar.

Confieso que tengo un fetiche por las pelirrojas. ¿Era evidente?, ¿a ti también te lo dijeron las cartas?, pues bien, aclaro que no me importa.

Y hablando de cosas que no me importan, ah, ¿a quién engaño?, es obvio que me molesta que Honoka esté con Maki. Seguro ese tomate sólo me quiere dar celos, ¿cuándo no?, se nota que babea por mí.

Joder, nadie entiende cómo me duele. Me he vuelto una mejor persona, aunque sólo yo sé que sigo siendo la misma mierda. Pero, a nadie le importa, ¿no? Porque todos somos egoístas, así que nuestros pensamientos son así, quizás este generalizando al decir que todos, así que, por ahora, sólo me mencionaré a mí. Soy egoísta, y con corona.

Soy, y soy y soy. ¿Pero qué no soy?

Ah, mientras me rio, dado mis pensamientos excéntricos algo ha venido a mi mente: Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión.

¿Quién diría que la idol número uno del universo pensaría tanto en algo más que no fuese en su amada Maki?, pues supongo que yo misma, claro.

Por ahora, sólo me resguardaré en decir que, sólo sé que no sé nada, y al saber que no sé nada, algo sé, porque sólo sé que no sé nada. Enredado, ¿verdad?, y vuelvo con lo de antes, ¿a qué esa frase parece compleja?, una vez que la escuchas tanto, cobra sentido, es muy simple, como el amor que tengo por el estúpido tomate andante, que aparenta ser simple, pero que por supuesto no lo es.

Las cosas no aparentan ser lo que son, por eso aprendí a no juzgar, y claramente, a dejar de enamorarme de las pelirrojas arrogantes e idiotas, desgraciadas, malditas y... Ya está bien, no debo hablar así de ella.

El amor de verdad, aclaro, el de verdad, me enseñó que no todo es rosa y que el amor no está basado principalmente cariño, un claro ejemplo es Maki, que me ama a odiar, es muy obvio, se le nota. Ella es única, pero pendeja, y eso la hace especial. Yo no quería hablar de ella, pero esa imbécil es un tema que domino y que sale a flote sin pedir permiso.

En este San Valentín, burlarme de esa parásito y su relación estúpida no está mal, porque no estoy de ganas para escuchar sobre historias felices mientras como helado. Yo si tengo vida, idiotas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?, debo decir que parte de las palabras de Nico Yazawa fueron pensamientos que he tenido de toda la vida.**

 **Y cómo a mí me gusta decir, saquen sus propias conclusiones.**


End file.
